The conventional chair arms are a fixed structure, which can not be moved according to the physical need of different persons to a necessary position. Therefore, an adjustable armrest is highly need for the peoples who spent a long period of time in front of the computer terminals to properly support forearms or wrists to avoid the risk of injury.